


You Didn't Tell Me

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy walks towards Daniel and stops in front of him. Her voice is soft when she says, “You didn’t tell me.”</p><p>Daniel flashes back to the last time a woman said those words to him: Violet. “I didn’t tell you what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knock, knock

“Come in,” Daniel calls to the person outside his S.H.I.E.L.D office door. 

The door opens a crack and Jack Thompson, head of the New York office, pokes his head in. “Mind if I come in, Sousa?”

“Sure.”

Jack struts in and sits down in a chair facing Daniel’s desk. He leans back and puts his feet on top of the desk. Daniel shoots him a disapproving look before returning to his paperwork. 

“I thought you had a meeting with Assistant Director Carter.”

“Just finished but wanted to let you know your wife is pissed.”

Daniel looks up. “What did you do, Jack?”

Jack holds his hands up in mock surrender. “Nothing. I just wanted to let you know she is fired up and on her way here. Lucky for you, she is currently moving slower than normal.”

“Jack, she’s nearly 8 months pregnant and,” he says as he rolls his eyes a little, “she may be little moodier than normal.”

“So that is what you are calling it.” Jack is enjoying himself way too much. 

A moment later, the door to Daniel’s office bursts open and Peggy enters, slamming the door behind her. Daniel grabs his crutch and begins to walk towards her. 

“Jack, maybe you should go.” Jack lowers his feet and moves to stand. 

“Jack, stay!” Jack begins to wonder if he should move to a hotel tonight since he was currently staying at Marge and Sousa’s house. 

Peggy walks towards Daniel and stops in front of him. Her voice is soft when she says, “You didn’t tell me.”

Daniel flashes back to the last time a woman said those words to him: Violet. “I didn’t tell you what?”

Suddenly, she bursts into tears. Daniel gives Jack a confused look. 

“You didn’t tell me that my shoes don’t match!”

Daniel looks down to her feet. “What do you mean they don’t match? They are both red.”

“No, one is dark red and one is crimson!”

He kisses her gently on the forehead. “I’m sorry. They looked the same to me. Who told you they didn’t match?”

Peggy points to Jack. He flashes Daniel his best smirk, looking very satisfied with himself. He stands and struts back to the door.

“Well, my work here is done. See you kids later for dinner.”


	2. The before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack lets Peggy know about her mismatched footware

“Thank you once again, Jack, for all the wonderful work the New York office does.” Peggy stands and walks around her desk to shake Jack’s hand. 

“It is our pleasure, Assistant Director. May I speak freely?”

“Of course.”

A smile forms on his lips before he asked, “Marge, are you aware your shoes don’t match?”

“What are you prattling on about, Jack?”

He motions to one of the chairs in front of her desk. After she sits, he gestures to her feet. “May I?”

Peggy rolls her eyes at him. “If you must.”

Jack kneels on the floor in front of her and removes her shoes before holding them up for her to see. It was slight but they were definitely two different shades of red.

“Crickey! Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“They are probably scared you and the kid will kick their asses without breaking a sweat,” he says as he slips her shoes back on and stands up. “I’m surprised Sousa didn’t tell you this morning.”

The look of anger that flashes across her face tells him what he needs to know. “Let me guess, he picked out your shoes because you can’t see your feet.”

Suddenly and as quickly as she can manage, she pushes herself up from the chair. “Jack, if you will excuse me. I need to speak with my husband.”

Jack follows Peggy out her office. He takes advantage of his long legs, knowledge of shortcuts, and her temporarily slower speed to arrive outside of Daniel Sousa’s office before her. 

Knock, knock

“Come in,” Daniel calls from inside.


End file.
